


Traditions

by HopelessWritings



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor Odinson - Fandom, Thor Ragnarok - Fandom, the dark world - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessWritings/pseuds/HopelessWritings
Summary: Thor decides to help cheer reader up who is homesick during the holidays.





	Traditions

I woke up realizing that today was Christmas Eve. It was strange not seeing snow covered cars, buildings or roads. Asgard was much more beautiful than that but I did miss waking up and seeing white cover New York. I looked out the window seeing the sunshine on the golden castle.

There was a knock on the door before Thor walked inside. “Good morning, princess.” I smiled at Thor walking over to him. He held my waist in one hand and cradled my cheek in his other.

“You say that Thor but I am not. Good morning, my prince.” I leaned forward and pecked his lips quickly.

I walked towards my closet picking out an outfit for the day. Since I had come here, Frigga had welcomed me with open arms which meant I had received everything I needed from the queen of Asgard herself. Well, at least on her orders. It was nice being pampered but still strange. Thor had insisted on having me get used to this life as it would soon be mine permanently which caused me to smile at the thought of being together in our futures.

“Something on your mind?” He had snuck up behind me catching me as I was distracted by my thoughts. I shook my head and grabbed a simple dress as it was proper to wear for someone who wasn’t a warrior on Asgard.

“My love,” Thor had grabbed my hand before I could walk away and prepare for the day. “Do not lie to me. I know you well, so tell me. Has someone said something to you? Or have I done something?” I waved my hands from side to side.

“Oh, heavens no, Thor. I just-” I sighed thinking about my choice of words before I would say something I would regret. “When I came here, I knew what I was giving up even if it is just temporary. I love Asgard because it has truly become my second home but it’s just-” I stopped thinking more about Christmas and my family.

“You miss Midgard?” I sighed as Thor spoke. I sat on the bed and faced him.

“I don’t miss it but I do miss my family. I spent Christmas every year with them and it just feels rather strange not seeing them.” Thor’s face was void of emotion as he remained silent.

“Is there something I can do that will make you feel better? I apologize for not being able to bring you to Midgard until my father says so but maybe there is something here we can do.” I smiled at Thor.

“No, Thank you, Thor. I have already caused so much trouble just being in Asgard and you have all made me feel so welcome. You’re my family now and I’ll just look forward to making new traditions with you.” I smiled at him as he gave me one back. “I have to get ready for today. Lady Sif is taking me into the city today to show me more of the Asgardian ways.” Thor nodded pulling me in for a kiss before we separated. He held my cheeks keeping my attention on him.

“You haven’t caused trouble, just minor changes and never anything negative. My mother and father love you just like I do.” I felt heat rise to my cheeks as Thor laughed at seeing me blush.

“Why do you say things with such intensity?” I asked hiding my face in my hands.

“I love seeing your reactions. It’s very Midgardian of you. You all are very sensitive.” I laughed at what Thor had said. He sometimes found the weirdest entertainment in something completely natural.

“Well, I am “Midgardian” so it’s a very me thing to do.” I turned him around and began to push him towards the door. “Go on, you, my prince, have very important things to do. Go impress your father and protect Asgard before your father doesn’t love me as much as you say he does. Especially, if I keep you from your responsibilities as future king. I’ll see you soon.” Thor laughed before turning around again. He leaned in once more. I kissed him as I opened the door. Breaking the kiss, I pushed him out the door before closing it and locking it.

“See you soon, my love.” I smiled as I heard Thor speak from the other side. As I heard his parting footsteps, I decided to go get ready for the day.

* * *

“I am always amazed at the architecture here. Each building and the details on them are beautifully crafted and it astounds me. Thank you for showing me around, Lady Sif. I appreciated it more than you will ever know.” She smiled towards me as we walked back towards the room Thor and I had begun to share as I arrived on Asgard.

“You’re far too kind, Lady (Y/N). I’m sure on Midgard you have just as astonishing buildings as you say we have here.” I shook my head.

“The most unique building we have is the Avengers tower and that’s because of Tony who is far too intelligent to that I doubt he’s from Earth sometimes. Though, don’t tell him I said that if you ever meet him. He has an ego bigger than the nine realms combined.” I joked causing her to laugh.

“Duly noted.” We had arrived at my room as I heard someone inside. My smile widened as I knew it was Thor inside. 

“We also don’t have nearly the same advances any of you do. Every day is an interesting day here for me.” I placed my hand on the door handle and facing Lady Sif once more.

“I shall see you at dinner, correct?” I nodded answering her question.

“I shall. Bye, Lady Sif.” We waved at each other before I walked into my room to see Thor standing in the middle.

My eyebrows involuntary raised as I was confused. Thor was smiling strangely as he came towards me. “Have I done something?” I asked as he held my hands.

“Nothing wrong. I asked my mother about ‘Christmas’ and she knew of one tradition. Well, she knew of many but this one is one I really liked.” I tilted my head as he released my hand and pointed up.

“What?” I slowly looked up and began laughing at what I saw. “Are those mistletoes?” I asked quickly realizing what tradition he was talking about. Out of all the ones Frigga possibly knew, he would, of course, choose this one. I looked at Thor whose smile was wide as mine. He nodded.

“I’d hate to break Midgardian tradition, (Y/N).”  I chuckled before leaning in to kiss him.

“Thor, there are so many? How did you get all of them?” I looked at him with adoration. “This is amazing.”

“My mother. She had one and was able to grow more with a simple spell and she helped me put them all up.“ He held my hands again. "I wish you could spend Christmas with your family but I decided I could bring a bit of tradition to you.” I hugged Thor, placing my arms behind his neck.

“Thank you so much. I love it and you, Thor.” We kissed once more. I pulled away from Thor as I made my way over to the balcony that overlooked the city of Asgard ready to watch the kingdom in order to relax before dinner but before I could make it outside before Thor pulled me towards him. I yelped in shock as he pulled me to his chest.

“We must uphold Midgardian tradition.” I laughed looking at what must have been at least a one hundred mistletoes hanging from the ceiling.

“Well, I suppose I can’t argue with that.” He kissed me for longer than the previous kisses were. We both smiled like idiots as we leaned against each other.

“Merry Christmas, (Y/N).” Lifting my head up, I looked into his eyes seeing the love he always held for me in them.

“Merry Christmas, Thor.”


End file.
